MediEvil 2
__TOC__ Gallowmere 1386 Daniel Fortesque fights in the arena with the monstrous form of Zarok, holding Spear and Silver Shield in his hands. Zarok spews a wave of flame, but Daniel dodges it and throws his spear directly into the heart of his sworn enemy. Zarok defeated and his castle collapses. Sir Daniel runs away. Returning to his crypt, he looks around and falls into eternal sleep. London 1886 see classic Victorian London with carriages and people scurrying back and forth. The young boy runs into the museum and examines the skeleton of Sir Daniel and then runs to look at the huge skeleton of a dinosaur resembling a triceratops, but with longer legs. A frightened boy runs out of the museum and stumbles upon three suspicious characters. They walk into a house nearby. One of them, a well-dressed middle-aged man looks out of the window with disgust, then, laughing maliciously, he reads a spell from a book lying on a bookrack and swings his cane. A lightning appears, animating statues on either side of the bookrack, and the person himself turns into a kind of demon. The house in which he was, explodes, and from it breaks out a clot of blue energy that revives the dead and skeletons in the museum. Skeletons of dinosaurs begin to hunt for humans. Panic reigns everywhere. THE MUSEUM game starts. The blue energy revive Sir Daniel Fortesque and he gets up from his “bed”. He sees a bright white glow. The Ghost appears. Ghost: Sir Daniel Fortesque, back from the dead once again. The great hero of Gallowmere reduced to a dusty relic at the back of the old museum. Well, things have changed since you've been away. It’s a new world, but with the same old problems. So find yourself a weapon and get ready for a scrap. Oh, and it you see me spectral trail, stand in the light and press “action” button to summon me. Book #1: The legendary Knight Sir Daniel Fortesque. Born around 1250, died 1286 at the battle of Gallowmere. Legend has it that after defeating the evil Sorcerer Zarok at the battle of Gallowmere he rose from the dead a century later to destroy Zarok once and for all. It is said, that in times of great need, he will return again to free the land from evil. goes forth and finding a pistol. Ghost: As well as an inventory, you’ve got two weapon slots. Select your weapon then use the left stick or directional buttons to select the slot it should go in. Once both slots are full, L1+SQUARE, switches weapons without going back to your inventory. Should make killing things much more fun. 3 bags of gold Dan finds another spectral trail and call the Ghost. Ghost: Feeling groggy, Dan? Let me remind you about some of the finer points of combat. Press TRIANGLE to duck. If you press TRIANGLE whilst running, you’ll do a “Daring Dash”. Combine this with jump for a “Super Jump”. Try it out. finds Copper Shield. Ghost: If you equip the shield from your inventory, TRIANGLE becomes defend. You can use it with the “Daring Dash” for then things get really hairy. It’s got a limited amount of strength, so use it sparingly, or it’ll be you that gets a battering. the wooden lattice. Ghost: If you see wall like this, that looks like you can climb them, you probably can. Use them to get to new areas. the stairs, Dan meets the merchant and finds the next spectral trail. Ghost: This crafty scoundrel is the Spiv. He’ll provide you with nearly everything you’ll ever need… at a hefty price. Press “action” to select him. the Garden Dan finds a Chalice. Ghost: On every level you’ll find a Chalice. It fills with the souls of the vanquished. Dispatch enough enemies to collect it. uses the cannonball and torch to destroy the door. Book #2: The great Kraken, that could smash a boat between its fearsome jaws - some still suppose that the deepest seas still hold creatures like this great beast. Fisherman, Phil McCaven, caught this example off the coast of Bognor Regis in 1774. Book #3: Despite assuming many monstrous forms, the evil sorcerer Zarok was reputedly a coward. Legend has it that the Great Knight Sir Daniel Fortesque vanquished this creature in 1386. several soldiers in the next room, our hero goes to the next room where he meets the Ghost again. Ghost: Alright Dan, you’ve come a long way. I’d save if I was you! saves the game. Ghost: You made it, nice one Dan. If you meet that monster, don’t be too scared, look for his weak point. Don’t let things get on top of you, get on top of them. Afterwards I’ll take you to meet my boss. the next room, Dan meets the first boss in the game - a huge skeleton-triceratops with long legs. Entering the near door, he finds a merchant and a book. Book #4: Dinosaur Display Recent advances in technology have allowed us to accurately rebuild these great beasts for the first time. Many of these giant creatures stood as tall as a house. Their brains were small and weak and had to be protected by large bony bounce plates. defeats the triceratops and go to Professor's Lab. Professor: Ah, well done, Winston, I see you managed to find him after all. Fortesque, pleased to meet you, I should imagine that you are a little nonplussed, as to what exactly is going on, eh?? Daniel: (mumble) Uh… Uh… Professor: Well, allow me to introduce myself. Professor Hamilton-Kift, Magician, Inventor and master of the Occult at your service. If you’re wondering what you’re doing once again walking the earth, it appears that someone has got their hands on the legendary Zarok spell book. Daniel: (mumble) Zarok… Ugh… No… Professor Hamilton-Kift: Well, people like myself have been searching for that book for centuries. The power within its pages, oooh! Well, last year certain pieces of the book turned up and this is the result, total chaos. First we have to find the extent of the damage don’t we?? I myself am imprisoned in this god-awful pit without any power. Top priority is to get this place into suitable shape to start waging a little guerrilla war. Has Winston told you about collecting magic? He has? Good, good. Well, off you go then. Select where you want to go on the projector over here. Also if you collect the Chalice I should be able to reward you with a new weapon. You can collect this off me here. uses the Chalice. Professor Hamilton-Kift: Cane stick, sir? No modern knight should be seen without one. collecting the Cane Stick Dan uses the projector and select Kensington. Professor Hamilton-Kift: From what I can work out, this is the epicentre of the blast. Look around Fortesque, collect as much magic as possible, and see if you can work out who’s behind this terrible state of affairs. KENSINGTON the city of Den encounters a new type of enemies - a zombie with a magic cane, which they use to revive his minions. After destroying several such, Den finds himself in a small warehouse, where he meets Winston. Winston: Certain objects can be pushed or pulled. Stand close and hold "action" to lock on. Use the directional buttons to move it about. finding the key to the sorcerer's apartment, Dan goes there. In the apartment... Winston: You made it. This is where the spell was cast, look around for clues and then head over to the Museum, something seems to be going on over there. Dan enters the room where the spell was cast, the door suddenly locks. After searching the room, he finds a chest with a Pocket Watch. After that, the door opens like magic. Our hero goes to the roof of the museum. Winston: Once through is door there's no going back Dan, so you probably want to make sure that you've got the chalice. goes to the glass roof of the museum. Suddenly one of its shutters opens and two creatures jump out. Our hero is hiding. Dog-like Creature: Master will be pleased with booty. Grasshopper-like Creature: Yes, it is a pity we cannot yet enter the tomb. We will return. strike of thunder is heard. An airship flies up to the roof of the museum and the creatures fly away on it. Dan jumps into the open shutter and gets to the tomb in the museum. Entering inside and passing through a series of riddles, he opens the grave in the tomb, in which there is a revived mummy. A mummy turns out to be a girl and she falls in the embrace of her savior. The mission ends and we return to the professor's laboratory. Professor Hamilton-Kift: Fortesque, you made it, excellent!! The energy you've collected has given us power of a sort... And that's not all you've brought back I see. I don't normally approve of any old waif of stray, but when they're as pretty as this one, I think we can make exceptions. Ohhh, errr, sorry, sorry. Well, tell me, did you find anything useful on your journey? begins to swing his hands trying to tell about his adventures without words. Professor Hamilton-Kift: A what?! continues his charades. Professor Hamilton-Kift: Errr... A snake??? A dog and a rocket??? Dan: And I also found this. gives his pocket watch to professor. Professor Hamilton-Kift: Mmmm, interesting. I'll analyze this and... see if I can't debrief our friend over here. shows wide shot of mummy’s ass. Professor Hamilton-Kift: Sir Dan, go and get some more Zombie juice for my machines. conversation with professor he comes to the table with the chalice. Professor Hamilton-Kift: Try the Hammer of Thor, you're sure to have a smashing time. the Hammer of Thor, Dan goes to the new mission. Professor Hamilton-Kift: The Freakshow, it contains some weird specimens at the best of times. Heavens knows what's going on there now. Creep in round the back to avoid being spotted. THE FREAKSHOW hero gets to the some kind of circus. Bearded women in ballet packs, thievish imps and other weird characters running around everywhere. At the entrance of circus Dan meets Winston. Winston: Dan, without the ringmaster the imps are going crazy. They're up to something, but I don't know what. passing a small test reminiscent of the classical fair game, Dan out of the tent and finds a springboard. Winston: Stand on the trampoline and hold down jump to gain some height. passing next tent Dan meets Winston once again. Winston: The Imps are using the Freakshow to build an army of giant elephant-bots. Try and find where they're being constructed and destroy them. If we don't stop them they'll storm the whole city. goes further and destroy a bunch of elephant-bots along with giant one in the large circus stage. After that he gets back to the professor. Professor Hamilton-Kift: Dan you're back, fantastic. Loads to tell you. I've analysed the watch you found and I think I know who is behind this madness. The name of our enemy is Lord Palethorn. He tried to gain respectability by joining the magician circle but they expelled hit after he began to experiment with Black Magic. Frightful, frightful man. As far as we can see, the whole city has fallen under his wicked spell. Every dead soul in London is walked the streets and a host of other demons have arrived to plague us. Dan: Here we go again. Professor Hamilton-Kift: Not all bad news though. This young… this lady is none other than Kiya, 91st consort of Ramesses himself! I've been doing a little reading myself and let me tell you, you might feet old, but she's positively ancient - no offence. Kiya: You were the one who freed me from my eternal prison? Great warrior, I salute thee. I am forever in your debt. Professor Hamilton-Kift: Right, introductions over... on with the show. THE OBSERVATORY at the entrance to Observatory some bird steals Dan’s head. Winston: Lost your head Dan, switch between head and body using L1+TRIANGLE. If you find your head L1+TRIANGLE will put it back on. Winston: Dan, I’ve looked around. There’s something going on in the Observatory, but the entrance is barred, perhaps you can find another way of getting in? Go and see what’s across the river. Winston: Them birds, pesky aren't they? See if you can use your head to solve this puzzle. It should work like any other item in your inventory. Winston: Once through this door, there's no going back Dan, so you probably want to make sure that you've got the chance. If we could get the fire going we might be able to use the balloon. starts some sort of ship and fly away. Meanwhile… Palethorn: Mander, is it ready? Mander: Yess, master. At the press of a button the great scope will find all the pages of the spell book. Palethorn: Good, start the machine, start the machine... Yes... soon, soon it will all be mine… What the devil? Noooo… landing straight to the telescope. Palethorn: What have we got here? Meddlesome fool, do you know what you’ve ruined? Mander, deal with this wretch. Mander: Time to break some bones Dogman. Dogman: Bones, bones, bones! Mander: Shutup! the fight Dan returns to the laboratory. Professor Hamilton-Kift: Fortesque, well done my friend, you thwarted Palethorn. Winston me about his fiendish scheme and it's our first piece of good news. If he hasn’t got all the pages of the spell book, then he hasn't got full control of the undead. If we can get to them before he does then we just might stand a chance of defeating him. Sorry no time for chat, if you're ready let's get this show on the road. Professor's Chalice Desk: Take this weapon, it's better than it looks I can tell you. takes an Axe. After that he goes to the map and select Kew Gardens. Professor’s Mission Briefing: Winston has traced Palethorn. He's somewhere within Kew. Who knows what you will encounter when you're there. KEW GARDENS Palethorn: Ah Mander, it's a good thing our experiment in Greenwich turned up a page of the spell book, before that weird little skeleton monster chose to interrupt everything. Mander: Yes Master. Palethorn: I trust his demise was suitably unpleasant. Mander: Master, he proved to be quite, er, resilient foe. He managed to evade us. Palethorn: WHAT! Good grief man, what do I pay you for? The two of you are worse than useless. I just hope the spews been a success, then I can dispense with your services. pulls some lever and a door in the lower level opens. We see pumpkin monster and scared man, trying to escape. Judging by sound the pumpkin monster eat the man. Palethorn and Mander seems satisfied. enters the Gardens... Winston: The whole area is overrun with mutated plant life. It's bound to be one of Palethorn's evil schemes. Whatever he's up to, you've gotta stop him. the enter to orangeries Winston gives Dan a warning about saving people. Winston: You've got to stop the humans from turning into pumpkins. If they get infected, use the antidote before it's too late. I don't know exactly how many we can afford to lose. all the pumpkin smashed Dan returns to the laboratory. Winston: The Professor asked me to give you this. acquire Bombs. In the next room he finds the Professor. Professor Hamilton-Kift: Dan! Dan! Not a moment too soon. Palethorn is launching another attack. Kiya says he has made some giant monster that will crush us all… Our only hope is to make our own and using Kiya's embalming knowledge I think we can. In fact I already have the head, but I need limbs. Limbs Dan. I don't care what you've got to do to get them, we must get limbs! Dan: Urghhhh! Professor Hamilton-Kift: Now's no time to be squeamish Fortesque, just bring me the limbs one at a time, place them on the slab and we’ll build a monster of our own. have only 8 minutes to find 2 legs, 2 arms and a torso. Exploring the laboratory of Professor Dan stumbles upon a variety of weird creatures assembled from different parts of the body. Defeating them, he collects the necessary limbs. Professor Hamilton-Kift: Here we are… Uh! trips and drops the jar with the head. Professor Hamilton-Kift: Hmmmm, we're doomed… Unless. see the result of Professor’s wonderful idea – he attaches Dan’s head to his “Frankenstein’s Monster”. The scene changes to boxing ring. Palethorn: Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to Fight Night! Palethorn promotions, in association with the forces of darkness, brings you a match to the death, between... In the white corner, weighting in at 280 pounds with a record of no fights and no wins… Dankenstein. And in the black corner, weighing in at 440 pounds with an unbeaten record of 40 straight wins. The unbeatable, the unstoppable, IRON SLUGGER! I don't need to tell you the prize that's at stake. LET’S GET IT ON! Professor Hamilton-Kift: Er, OK, I want a good clean fight and the first one to get a knockout is the winner. Any lost limbs can be collected between rounds. Shake and let's fight! Dan’s inevitable win… Palethorn: Curse you! Curse you all! You think you’ve won? I'll have my day and when I do, I'll… get back t the Professor’s Laboratory... Professor Hamilton-Kift: Well, we won that found, quite literally, didn't we? But we're not out of the woods just yet. In fact, at this very moment I'm picking up two areas of extreme psychic disturbance. One in Whitechapel, the other… It’s like nothing I’ve ever seen… It's a pity you can't be in two places at once Dan. Kiya: Professor, let me go. Dan: No, no, it’s too dangerous. Professor Hamilton-Kift: Well, if she’s careful, and comes back at the first sign of trouble... Kiya: Wait, Sir Fortesq... Dan… You freed me from my Tomb, do not imprison me in another. I wish to see the world, to help in the fight and I will be careful. Professor Hamilton-Kift: OK, Kiya, you go to Whitechapel. Dan, you check out the other disturbance. Professor’s Chalice Desk: I've done a little work on your sword, you should find this a whole lot better. It’s enchanted, if it runs out the Spiv will be able to recharge it for you. Wulfrum Hall Mission Briefing: This is the centre of the psychic disturbance. It’s a new one to me. All I’m reading is a great malevolent, slumbering evil. Extreme caution as always, Dan. Oh, and before you go, you might want to use your head on some of those hands over there. Stand over a hand and use your head to see what happens. WULFRUM HALL Palethorn: Try the second compressor, Dogman. What a strange adversary Fortesque is. He's persistent, I'll give him that. And he certainly has the beating of you two. Mander: He also defeated Iron Stagger master. Palethorn: He also defeated Iron Stagger… YOU DOLT! I've hart enough of your slimy whining. GET OUT! No matter, I'll call on my allies earlier than expected. Speaker: Aaah, Palethorn. Is the time right for my glorious arrival? Palethorn: Oh yes, the timing is just perfect. Ha! Ha! Ha! Come on, we’re off. level starts. Dan meets Winston. Winston: Hi Dan, the entrance seems to be guarded. I'd try and find another way in if I was you. Has the Professor told yo about using hands? Stand over one and use your head in the inventory. Try it out! finds a way to get inside the mansion and makes his way to the top floor. Winston: I've scouted around. The place is infested with Vampires. They're immune to all weapons, you’ll have to find another way of killing them. I’ll explore the top floors, while you deal with this one. finds the way to the top. Winston: Whatever's through this door is a lot worse than the stuff you already encountered. Use your wits, not just your weapons. Reflect on what I've said. goes to the next room... The Count: Yawn… That manner of creature are you to disturb the Count’s sleep? Why before me I see nothing more than a re-animate if bag of armour and bone. Yo have done well to get this far , but the Count has walked this Earth for a thousand years defeating hundreds stronger than you, and for a thousand more I… Dan: Get on with it! The Count: You interrupt me! For your insolence you shall suffer beyond all imagining my ugly little friend. Ha! Ha! Ha! Haaa! battle begins. After a while Dan crush the windows and defeat the Count with the rays of light. The Count: Aacrgh. Huh? Urgghh! You have fought well, my bony friend, but all resistance is futile. You cannot defeat the Count. set the Count on fire using the mirrors in the room. He yawns and go to the Professor’s Laboratory. Professor Hamilton-Kift: Er, hello Dan. You destroyed the Count. Err, excellent... Excellent! Dan: What’s the matter? Professor Hamilton-Kift: Err, unfortunately I'm afraid that we've lost all contact with Kiya. She went to Whitechapel and we haven't heard from her since. Dan: What! I said she shouldn't go. Professor Hamilton-Kift: I know, I know, it's all my fault. If anything’s happening to her I’ll never forgive myself and I don't think you’ll ever forgive me will you? We should probably go after Palethorn, but why don't you go and see if you can find her. Professor’s Chalice Table: Look what I've made with all that vampire juice. takes Lightning. Whitechapel Mission Briefing: We last heard from Kiya here. See if you can find her. My scans show something powerful has keen collecting magic energy, so watch your back! WHITECHAPEL Winston: Dan, I've asked around and Kiya was last seen going into a nightclub. The whole area is under a curfew for some reason, so thread carefully. The last thing we need is more trouble. the nightclub... Bouncer: Hold it please sir! I need to see your Membership Card. finds Membership Card. Bouncer: Hold it please sir! That's not your card, is it sir? You haven't got a beard! finds a beard. Bouncer: Hold it please sir! You can't come in dressed like that. We've got standards. finds gentlemen dress. Bouncer: Good evening. In you go sir! Ugly Mademoiselle: Good stranger, you look for the Egyptian one? Dan: A-ha. Ugly Mademoiselle: She was here, I told her that’s happening, but the Ripper, he's been working trough all my girls. I think she’s gone to find him. I tried to stop her, but she’s a headstrong girl. If she means anything to you, you’d better find her before it's too late. Quick, hurry to the clock tower… but before you go, fortify yourself with this. gave Dan Life Bottle. As soon as Den gets to the right place, he sees as Ripper, that looks like a gigantic monster with claws and a hat, kills Kiya and sucks her life energy. Dan: NOOOO!! gets back to the Laboratory. Professor Hamilton-Kift: Well did you find her?? Dan: Huh, Huh. Professor Hamilton-Kift: And... and…? Dan: She's dead! Professor Hamilton-Kift: Oh no, Oh no. she's dead and it's all my fault. I'll never be able to forgive myself… Anyway, I'm picking up some bizarre signals from the... Dan: No, Not me, I can't go on, I quit. Professor Hamilton-Kift: No Dan, that's just what he wants, if we give up now all of London will be his, and with London the rest of the Empire will follow. Dan: He can have it. I don’t care. Professor Hamilton-Kift: Dan! Dan! Professor’s Chalice Deck: The Blunderbuss! It’s a bit of a modern weapon. It hasn’t got a lot of range and because it needs two hands, you can't use a shield at the same time. Up-close though, bamm! It’ll do the business. THE SEWERS finds a tribe of a strange kind of locals and... a statue of himself. Leader of the tribe: Is it true, the great one eye has come to save us? Dan: Uh... Oh. Leader of the tribe: Well great one, you see we were once a happy tribe singing and dancing. That was until the great beasts came and lured away all our women. Now the only song we sing is a sad one. We have lost the taste for battle and the will to live. Great god, can you restore our women to us? If you can, you will be well rewarded. Winston: I've been looking for you. It may be time to see what the Spiv's got for you. You might find it extremely interesting. goes to the Spiv and get a Poster. Leader of the tribe: Oh great one, you have saved us. By the powers of the time stone, I declare we are a whole tribe once more. Will you stay and defend us from future attack!! Dan: No, I have to return to the surface. How do I get back? Very well, I will return you to the water's edge where transport will be waiting. Here, take your reward. takes two chests of gold. He returns to the Laboratory. Professor Hamilton-Kift: Dan, I had almost given up hope! We still have a little time left to defeat Palethorn. If he gets the last pages of the spell book then... Dan: Professor, what's this? shows Professor the Poster. Professor Hamilton-Kift: Err, I don't know, never seen it before. Dan: Grrr. Professor Hamilton-Kift: It's a poster for one of my earliest experiments, the time machine, doesn't work though, complete waste of time. Dan: I'm going. Professor Hamilton-Kift: No, we must focus on defeating Palethorn. I'm sorry about Kiya, I really am, but it's also too late to worry about her now. Dan: Grrr Professor Hamilton-Kift: Alright, alright. I've been economical with the truth. I knew it was Palethorn all along… We used to be friends. That was before the expedition of '78. Ever wondered how I got these hands? Well, it's all in my diary over there, but the machine, it's still at the museum. It's probably smashed though and anyway I could never get it to do anything other than move through space. Like I said, waste of time... Oh?? already gone. At the museum... Winston: The Professor asked me to give you a weapons upgrade. takes Magic Sword, after which he found the Time Machine and goes to the sewers... Winston: Stealing the Time stone won't make you popular with the Mullocks, hurry back to the Time Machine and try and save Kiya. harbour... Winston: Them crafty Mullochs have hidden the Time Machine on the Island, only someone wearing the King's hat can summon that boat over there, see what you can do. calls the raft, swims the lake on it and sits down in the Time Machine. His next destination is Whitechapel... Ripper: Mercy... mercy... honourable knight... spare me. hesitate in a second, Dan shoots the Ripper in the head. The Ripper dies, and Dan gets the Chalice. A little later in the alley comes Dan from the past. Both Dans shake hands and become one - Den in shining gold armor. He come back to the Laboratory with Kiya. Professor's Chalice Deck: This will be the weapon of your dreams Dan, the Gatling Gun. Awesome destructive power at the touch of a button. Professor Hamilton-Kift: Oh, you found her then. Good, good. I knew she'd come to no harm. run towards Den and hugs and kisses him. Professor Hamilton-Kift: Err, ohh there's no time for this luvvy duvvy stuff. Things are looking grim, I'm picking up a bizarre signal from... Dan: Cathedral Spires. Where Palethorn is looking for the final pages of the spell book. Professor Hamilton-Kift: Err, yes! Cathedral Spires. How did you know that? And come to think of it, where did you get that new fangled armour from? Dan: Hahah! Professor Hamilton-Kift: Hmmm, it looks to be made of the same material as your shield. Interesting, it should afford you much greater protection. Right, the mission is simple, we have to find that page of the spell book before Palethorn, or else all of London will be his and we've lost! Cathedral Spires Mission Briefing: Well you seem to know more about this place than I do so there's no point in briefing you, is there? CATHEDRAL SPIRES Winston: Imprisoned within are a number of souls. The Cathedral seems to be drawing its demonic power from them. Free them and we might stand a chance. If you see the Spiv you might want to charge up your super armour. a series of puzzles, Dan finds all the lost souls and the page of the spellbook, after which the Cathedral collapses. Winston: I thought you'd been crushed in the wreckage. I'm going to tell the Prof and Kiya what’s going on. I don't know what's round the next corner so if you see the spiv I'd stock up on ammo. From this point on you're on your own Dan, good luck. goes to the next room there he meets Palethorn himself. Palethorn: I'll take that thank you. takes the spell book page from Dan. Palethorn: You never give up do you Dan? I knew you'd find the last page of Zarok's spell book for me. You should have joined me, we would've made a great team. Instead, I got lumbered with these two. Mander: But master I... Palethorn: Silence. Think about it Daniel, an eternity by my side. Why with my powers I could put flesh onto your bones as easy as pie. Dan: I'd never join you. Palethorn: What was that? Could you mumble that again? No... oh well... You two can redeem yourselves. Kill him while I decipher this spell page. defeats them. Palethorn: Oh you've killed my beloved servants, how tragic. How achingly predictable. Well Daniel it's been fun, but now I'm afraid the game is over and it's time for you to die. flies around the platform on which Den stands and summon a giant blue demon. When Den defeats them, the Demon hits Palethorn's flying ship with his paw and crush it. Palethorn: Well I suppose the decent thing would be to admit defeat... but I ain't s decent man. If I'm going down I'm taking you with me. It's funny, all my life all I wanted was a little respect - and world domination of course - for people to notice, well... They'll notice this. Urghhh! drops some dynamite. Dan run away. After the explosion, he meets Professor and Kiya. Taking Kiya in his arms, he gets into the Time Machine and goes to his good ol' 1386. He appears in the arena, where she fought Zarok in monster form. Couple of moments later he sees the monster... but instead of Zarok's head, we see Palethorn's head. “THE END?” Category:Playstation Category:Action-Adventure Category:Dark Fantasy Category:Humour Category:Full Scripts Category:2000